Sun and Moon
by Fleur Lilas
Summary: Kazama/Chizuru. A meeting has been called between the members of the Shinsengumi and Kazama in regards to his continuous efforts to kidnap Chizuru. Sen proposes a solution to the issue but everyone is surprised when he refuses her offer and instead asks Chizuru on a date, promising that if she doesn't like it then she will never see him again. PREQUEL TO NO LONGER STRANGERS.
1. Chapter 1: Negotiation

**Negotiation**

 _Hey guys this is my first ever FanFiction yay! It's a short one, but I'm currently writing my second FanFiction which occurs after the events of this one. It tells the story of when Chizuru travels with Kazama to Ezo to find Hijikata. It's titled No Longer Strangers and I'm sure you can find it on my profile or by searching it up. Anyway feel free to leave comments and stuff below._

 _Obviously I don't own anything about Hakuoki or the characters, only this story._

 _RATED T for coarse language and mature themes_

* * *

No one talked as we walked down the dirt street.

It was getting dark and thunderclouds were beginning to gather in the sky. I felt like it would rain tonight, appropriate weather for the upcoming ordeal that we were about to endure. A meeting had been organised for this evening between the Onis and the humans to discuss the events between us. Mainly, the attempts to kidnap me. Kazama's attempts to kidnap me.

When his face entered my mind, I couldn't help but shudder. The knowledge that once again I'd be faced with those smouldering eyes made my skin crawl. I hoped that we could come to some sort of agreement tonight, but I already knew it would take some convincing for him to finally give up on me.

I took a peek at Hijikata. He looked by far the most grim, a stony scowl plastered on his face. It was no secret that he and Kazama had an unspoken rivalry; whether it was because of me or something else, I didn't know.

I felt someone nudge my arm and I looked up at Okita's cheeky smile. 'Don't worry, Chizuru-chan.' He said, obviously sensing my anxiety. 'We won't let that bastard do anything to you.'

I smiled at his comforting words, but Kazama didn't need to do anything to me to make me feel like this. I would only be calm again when the night was over.

Heisuke opened the gate to Sen's residence and we all walked in. She had such a well-manicured front garden and a large house, very fitting for an Oni princess. I'd found out a while ago that I was also what they called an Oni, a powerful being in possession of supernatural abilities. I'd never managed to use any of them so far, but I didn't think I was prepared to anyway. I still hadn't processed the fact I wasn't human.

Just as Heisuke went to knock on the door, it opened. Kimigiku was there.

She smiled at us warmly, opening the door wider to let us in. 'Please. Come inside.'

We did as she instructed and I struggled to control the feeling of dread in my stomach as we were led through her house. I'd been here a few times, but it never failed to amaze me how regal it was. When we came into the garden area outside, it was so beautiful that for a second I forgot about why we had even come.

Kimigiku knocked on the door politely. 'Sen-hime, they have arrived.' She said.

The door instantly opened and Sen's friendly face came into view. She gave me a big smile. 'Chizuru-chan! How are you?' She asked. I smiled. 'I'm well. And you?'

'Good, good.' She chirped. 'It looks like it might rain tonight, so I don't want to keep everyone waiting for very long. Come in.' She invited, walking back into the room she'd just left.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. The men entered before me, almost as if in protection. I was lucky I had people that cared so much for me. I followed them wordlessly, but I could already feel him.

I had always been able to feel him. His presence gave me goosebumps, made my hair stand on end.

And indeed, he was there. Sitting on the ground cross-legged with a cup of sake in his hand.

When our eyes met, I felt that familiar pang in my stomach. Half from fear, half from… something else. It was no secret that he was attractive. Every time I looked at him I inwardly scolded myself for letting my legs weaken a little and permitting the heat to enter my cheeks.

His eyes only broke from mine to glare at Hijikata, who was already glowering at him and had been ever since he'd first entered the room. 'We meet again, peasant.' Kazama sighed, placing down his cup of sake.

The sound of his voice made my mouth go dry. No one I'd met had a voice as rich as his.

Hijikata ground his teeth together, sitting himself down on the floor between Okita and myself. 'Indeed. It's been a while since we've crossed swords. I see the cut on your cheek has healed.' He said venomously.

Kazama's face twisted in disgust but before he could retort, Sen interrupted. 'Ok, everyone. Let's get this over and done with as quickly as possible.' She sighed. I could tell from her tone that she was equally as uncomfortable with this meeting as we all were. No one looked more bored, however, than Kazama. His arrogance perforated the very air around us. We could all sense his disinterest and he didn't even try to hide it.

Sen rubbed her temples. 'Well, we all know why we are here.' She said. 'The interaction between the humans and the oni is bringing us some negative attention. To put it bluntly, I'm speaking about _your_ continuous efforts to abduct Chizuru-chan.' She deadpanned, regarding Kazama with accusing eyes.

He said nothing, and Sen continued. 'But I've come up with a proposal that will hopefully address this issue.' She said.

Everyone looked at her in shock. Even Kazama had turned to her with an eyebrow slightly raised.

Once she was certain she had gathered all our attention, she lowered her head slightly. 'You wish to marry Chizuru-chan in order to produce a pureblood heir for the Kazama clan. Is this true?' She asked him. He looked at her, his head cocked slightly to one side. 'This is correct.'

Sen's expression was strange. I wondered where she was going with this. 'Well. If you promise to never engage with her or the Shinsengumi again, I would be willing to bear you a child in her place.'

My mouth fell open. 'Osen-chan!' I squeaked. She didn't even look at me; she had made up her mind. I couldn't hide the astonishment on my face and neither could the men sitting beside me. Every single one of them was gawking at her.

Kazama, however, looked entirely amused. 'You would bear me a child?' He inquired, a faint smile on his lips.

Sen winced when he spoke. It wasn't a secret that they both hated each other, which made her proposal even more unexpected. Sen nodded. 'If you promise to never again initiate contact with her or the Shinsengumi, then I will do so.'

Kazama was silent, and I flinched as his gaze turned to me. He seemed to be thinking, but I felt his eyes analysing my face. Even after a few minutes he didn't look away. The atmosphere in the room was beginning to get uncomfortable.

'No.' He finally said. I went red as his eyes continued to bore into me and I felt the men around me shift in frustration at his refusal.

Sen's calm demeanour changed to one of anger. 'Why not?' She demanded. It appeared as if she was slightly insulted. After all, he had just rejected an Oni princess from the main clan. Their child would have essentially been of royal blood.

Kazama kept looking at me, his head slightly tilted. I averted my gaze as it threatened to burn me alive. His lips parted to speak. But he said nothing.

Turning back to Sen, he fixed her with a smug look. 'I wasn't aware you were so desperate to bear my children.' He teased. Sen's mouth twisted. ' _Child_.' She corrected. 'And I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Chizuru-chan. But apparently you've rejected my offer anyway. Would you mind explaining why that is so?' She snapped. Her eyes were blazing.

He looked utterly amused by her reaction and once again he turned to face me. His lips pursed a little in thought, before he finally gave his reason. 'Because I want her.'

I felt dismay grip my insides. He really wasn't going to give up on me, just like how I had feared. Because of pride or not, it would take more than we all thought to persuade him to relinquish me.

'You _want_ her?' Sen suddenly hissed. 'Because of your pride? I've just offered you an heir of royal blood. Do you have any idea what you just refused?'

She was incredulous, but he showed no signs of alarm. 'I know exactly what I just refused. Your clan is not entirely pure, as your great grandmother married a human man.' He told her, like she didn't already know. 'This woman is of true pureblood. And besides…' he trailed off, shooting a look my way. His smile was devilish. 'I'd prefer a virgin bride.'

I looked away from him as I went red. What on earth was wrong with him, saying something like that in front of all these people! I resisted the urge to press my hands to my cheeks to cool them down.

He chuckled at my reaction, and I saw Okita turn his head away in disgust. Hijikata was practically boiling. His glare was so poisonous I could feel the hatred emanating from it.

'I forbid you from trying to kidnap her from now on.' Sen suddenly commanded. 'If you do so, you will be breaking a direct order. The punishment for which will be the stripping of your title as clan leader.'

He quivered a little in rage, but quickly composed himself. Sen didn't wait for his response. 'I won't stop you from making contact with her, however. If you are this desperate for her to be your wife, you will woo her like a normal man would. The only way I will permit a marriage between the both of you is if she is also willing. No kidnapping, no manipulation, no blackmail.' She snapped.

I looked at her in shock. The thought of me voluntarily marrying him was ludicrous, but I could tell by the expression on Sen's face that she already knew this. She'd set Kazama up to an impossible challenge.

He looked completely at peace with himself however. 'Very well.'

I blushed as he looked at me. 'I wonder which would hurt them more. Watching me take you by force, or watching you leave with me of your own accord? It might just be the latter anyway.' He purred.

I resisted the urge to cover my burning face. Was he serious? He didn't think he could do it, did he? The thought of… falling in love with Kazama seemed bizarre to say the least. There was no way that after all he'd done to me that he could make me fall in love with him!

Okita started to laugh, a harsh sound. Everyone turned to look at him as he struggled to compose himself. 'It's more likely that it would rain blood tonight instead of water!' He chuckled harshly.

Kazama just looked at him distastefully. 'It's a shame you might not see the day where she willingly leaves with me anyway. The disease you have may just take your life before then. I can already see the shadow of death upon your face.'

Okita's expression darkened, and I felt everyone around me tense up at his sinister joke. A stab of sadness pierce my heart. We all knew now that he had tuberculosis and that his prognosis wasn't good. I was unsure how much longer he had left to live.

Sen sighed, exhausted. 'That's enough. Now that we've established an agreement, let's bring this to a close before someone starts a fight. Remember, no more kidnapping, but I'll allow contact as long as you don't hurt or insult her.' Sen chided.

Kazama looked at me then, somewhat complacently. 'Well…' He sighed, catching everyone by surprise. 'If I can't take you by force, then I guess I have to make you _want_ to come with me. I will come to collect you soon. But for a date.'

Everyone looked at him, astonished, including Sen. I could feel the embarrassment becoming visible on my cheeks. A date? With Kazama? I couldn't hide the surprise on my face and neither could anyone else.

He was still looking at me. 'I have some business to attend to before I have time for such pleasures, though.' He said, swirling the sake around in his cup. 'But you will know when I'm coming for you. I will have some gifts delivered. The day after you receive them, be ready by midday.'

I couldn't speak, or acknowledge his instructions.

Sen looked bewildered, but she turned to me. 'Is this ok?' She asked.

I recoiled a little. I had no idea what to say. Deep down I could think of nothing worse than spending an afternoon in his stifling presence. I didn't have to answer just yet, however, because Hijikata interjected.

'That's ridiculous! How would you allow this after he's just spent the past 3 years trying to kidnap her?' He growled. Sen looked unaffected by his tone. 'If Chizuru-chan agrees to it then we have no right to intervene.'

Everyone turned to look at me. 'Uh…' I stammered, fiddling with the folds of my clothing.

Kazama's exasperated sigh filled the silence. 'Just say yes.' He urged.

When I looked up at him, he was frowning. Everyone in the room had turned to him now, confused by his desperation. 'If you tell me truthfully afterwards that you disliked it, I promise you'll never see me again.'

I felt the breath catch in my throat. Was he that confident I would enjoy myself?

The members of the Shinsengumi looked strained as they watched me battle for words. But I spoke still. 'Ok.' I said.

The look of self-satisfaction that flooded Kazama's face made me instantly regret my answer. He chuckled, closing his eyes as he bathed in his own victory.

All of them were looking at me like I was crazy. I couldn't deal with their judgmental expressions, even though I deserved them. After all, I'd just agreed to go out on a date with Kazama. But all I had to do was tell him I didn't like it. Then I would be freed from his presence forever.

Sen looked kind of appalled. 'Really?' She asked, almost a whisper. I went red and didn't answer, and she shook her head in disbelief. 'Alright. Good luck then. You'll need it.'

Kazama appeared unphased by her insult. 'Are we done?' He asked. Sen nodded. 'We are. You may take your leave.'

He then looked at me, flashing a predatory smile before he disappeared completely. A light gust of air washed over my skin from his departure. It was both amazing and terrifying when he vanished like that.

Sen instantly turned to me. 'Why did you say yes?' She asked. Everyone was also looking at me, expecting an answer. They all looked perplexed.

I blushed. 'Well… he told me if I disliked it, I'd never see him again. For all his faults, he does seem to keep his promises. I'll just tell him I didn't like it.' I murmured.

'Do you really think he will leave you alone? Just like that?' Heisuke asked. His voice was concerned. I lowered my eyes from everyone's gazes. 'I think so… if he promised.'

'And what if you actually enjoy it?' Okita interjected impishly. I went red and Hijikata sent him a withering glare. He just brushed it off and I sighed. 'I don't really think that will happen.' I said. Everyone already knew that anyway. The idea of anyone enjoying spending time with Kazama was insane.

Sen suddenly giggled. 'I'm surprised though.' She mused, looking at me with her head cocked to the side. 'I really did think he'd take me up on my offer. After all, Oni women are somewhat rare and that man has been quite forward with his desire to produce an heir for his clan. It's most unusual that he chose instead to woo you.'

I wondered what she was getting at, but she only smiled at me all-knowingly. 'Anyway, you may all leave. Thank you for your time and stay safe on your way home.' She said.

I got up as the others did. With a short goodbye to Sen, I left with the other members of the Shinsengumi.

I had no idea how long it would be, but I knew he would eventually come for me.

All I had to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2: Festival

**Festival**

Sen shut the makeup tray she'd brought with her and looked at me with a mix of pride and disappointment.

She'd come over early this morning to help me get ready for today. The day I'd been dreading for a month and a half. It had been quite some time since he vowed to take me on a date, but I had never once doubted it would happen. Kazama wasn't one to break his promises.

Sen sighed as she packed the makeup away. 'You know, I'm proud I did such a good job but…' She trailed off, pouting. 'I can't believe I made you look this beautiful, and it's all for that bastard.'

I smiled, looking at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in the gift that had arrived yesterday; a dusky pink kimono with gold trimming, decorated lightly with cherry blossoms embroidered with gold thread. It was truly the most beautiful kimono I'd seen in my entire life, and I could tell by the feeling of the fabric on my skin that it was more expensive than anything I'd ever owned. I felt unworthy as I saw it on my body. Sen had done a perfect job with the makeup too. My lips were painted a pale pink.

'Ok, let's put this thing in your hair and go wait for his Highness to arrive.' She sighed, picking up his second gift. A beautiful gold flower hairpin with two thin strings of tiny pearls hanging off it. Sen slid it into the bun on top of my head. A strand of hair had fallen out, framing the side of my face.

When she was finished, she ushered me out of my room and into the sunlight. We were at the Shinsengumi headquarters, and the weather was a little too pleasant for late winter. The snow had melted, the plants had started to green and gloomy clouds no longer suffocated the sky.

Walking down the wooden decking, Sen took me back to wait in front of the main building.

When they all saw me, there was complete silence. I blushed as I saw the men I'd befriended look me up and down. Apart from when I'd been dressed as a geisha, this was the only time they'd seen me in makeup and women's clothing.

'You scrubbed up well.' Okita spoke first. His face was smug, and I went redder.

Sen beamed. 'She looks stunning, doesn't she?'

She then took my hand in hers, turning to me. 'Remember what I told you. If he does anything to you, and I mean anything, you come straight to me. And don't put up with his irritability either. If he says something mean, then tell him off. Ok?' She instructed.

I nodded, but I already knew I wouldn't. There was no way I could simply tell Kazama off. I'd probably get killed, or at least fried alive by his gaze.

'This is ridiculous.' I heard Hijikata mutter. He had one hand pressed to his head. I knew how he felt, because no one here was more alarmed by what was unfolding than me. I was the one who was dressed up to go on a date with him. Never, even in my wildest dreams did I think this would ever happen, especially willingly.

Heisuke made a sound of disgust. 'I can't believe this is all for that jerk. And during the New Year's Day festival too. I was thinking about going out today, but not when I know I might see you with that bastard.' He spat, crossing his arms.

I blushed, feeling a little guilty. Kazama had probably picked this day deliberately because he knew everyone would be out and about. Also, because it was this time last year that he took me home after Heisuke went off to chase a fight.

The New Year's Day festival was one of the most important celebrations of the year. The city would be bustling.

Harada put a hand on my shoulder. 'Tell us if he does anything as well. We will cut slices off him, piece by piece.' He said, like it was something cheerful. I grimaced at his description, but nodded anyway.

Sen's shoulders suddenly slumped as she felt the change in the air, and shortly after I felt it too.

I got goosebumps as my skin prickled under my kimono, and I felt his presence enter the space around me. I was incredibly nervous. I just wanted this day to be over and done with.

No sooner had I thought that, he appeared. He was standing a few metres away from us, in full sunlight on the decking. The first thing I noticed was his change of clothes. He'd donned a burgundy haori with gold trimming, decorated with elaborate embroidered patters in gold threading. His yukata was black, and he was wearing his trademark neck band.

He looked… _beautiful_.

His eyes fixed on me for a moment, blazing in the light of the sun which had bathed him in an ethereal glow. 'I see you're ready for me.' He said, his lips twitching upwards in amusement.

I went red, turning away from his sultry eyes as Sen rolled her own. 'You know the rules. Don't hurt her, and don't let her get hurt. And try not to be yourself, because your personality is atrocious. If you want to woo a girl you have to be charming.' She spat.

Kazama paid no mind to the stream of insults that had come out of Sen's mouth. 'She will be fine. You should instead be hoping she _doesn't_ enjoy herself, or she might not want to come back at all.' He purred, watching me with hawk eyes.

Everyone who'd heard him speak cringed visibly, especially Sen. 'Urgh. You're such a creep.' She sighed. Kazama once again didn't react to her insult, and it was Hijikata that spoke next.

'Don't you think it's a little foolish to come here without your katana?' He said. I hadn't even noticed he wasn't wearing it. It was odd seeing him without his sword.

Suddenly Kazama was right in front of me, and I gasped as his fingers lifted my face to look into his eyes. Everyone flinched at his sudden movement.

His thumb slid across my lips. 'The only dangerous thing in this filthy place is this woman.' He purred. 'If I'm not careful, I might be bewitched by those honey eyes of hers.'

I could feel the deep tone of his voice chipping away at my self-control. His eyes were swirling with pleasure at the mystified expression on my face.

Sen's fan suddenly came into view and she pushed his hand off my chin. 'And that's another thing. Don't touch her.'

Kazama regarded her with repulsion, his pupils now tiny black slits. 'Don't touch _me_ , wench.' He retorted coldly.

Sen acted like she hadn't heard him, and she turned back to me. 'Don't forget what I told you. I'll be here when you get back.' She promised, and I nodded.

Kazama sighed irritably at our conversation and I felt a warm hand grab me around my wrist. I gasped as he tugged me over to the stairs leading down into the courtyard.

He turned back around to stare at them disdainfully. 'I'll bring her back shortly after sunset, unless she begs me to take her away.' He goaded arrogantly.

Before I could react, he swept me hastily into his arms. I squealed from the shock and he held me tighter against his chest as he smirked. His body was unbelievably warm and he smelt like crushed leaves and spice. If I hadn't have been so surprised, I would have noticed that the scent was pleasant. His lips flickered into a smile. 'Hold on tight.' He purred.

Without waiting another moment, we disappeared.

I gasped in fear as the world around me blurred, so much so that the scenery resembled the mix of colour on an artist's palette. I couldn't make out a single thing around me and the force of his speed made it impossible not to cling to him.

This was the first time I'd ever gone so fast in my life, and all I could do was screw my eyes shut as I started to feel sick. Would I feel like this too when I could use my Oni speed?

Finally, I felt the pressure lift off my body. When I opened my eyes, Kazama was looking down at me smugly. 'You'll get used to it.' He said, placing me down on my feet.

I swayed a little as he let me go, pressing my hands to my throbbing head. He reached over to push the hairpin back into my hair that had started to slip out. 'The dizziness will fade. Now let's go. There's lots to do.' He ordered, starting to walk away from me.

We'd stopped in the outskirts of the forest lining the village. I could see the city spread out across the landscape like a map. It was pretty, but knowing I had Kazama as company dampened my awe. The way he'd talked about there being 'lots to do' made it sound like this date was a chore. It probably was for him, anyway.

We walked in silence the whole way to the village entrance, where I started to hear music. I looked around as I saw the streets were extensively decorated with banners and streamers. There were people everywhere, maybe even more than there was last year.

We continued in silence though the busy streets. I wasn't surprised to see almost everyone staring at him as we made our way through the crowd. He had this aura about him that even humans could sense. The only other man I could think of that could rival his beauty would be Hijikata.

I went red at the thought.

I absentmindedly analysed the stalls as we passed them. Lucky charms, food, desserts, toys and trinkets. I wanted to buy something for Sen before I left, to say thank you for all the help she'd given me and for her efforts this morning into dressing me up.

Suddenly I felt someone bash into me from behind and I squealed as I tumbled forward against Kazama's back. I used his haori to steady myself and looked up to see him regarding me haughtily. 'You did this last year too.' He teased as I quickly let go of him. 'I'm beginning to think you're doing it deliberately.'

'No!' I mumbled, blushing. The sight of a smile on his face, even if it was only to tease me, made my heart flutter.

He inclined his head to let me know we were continuing, and I followed him without protest. 'I take it you haven't eaten?' He asked.

'Uh… no.' I murmured. He sighed, lowering his head slightly. He wasn't looking at me as he spoke. 'Do they even feed you there? Or are you just their little pet?'

I frowned, slightly offended. 'They do feed me.' I replied.

He scowled a little. 'I wasn't sure, since you appear to be their slave.'

I didn't say anything. Not even 15 minutes into our date and I didn't know how much more I could take before I was forced to flee him. This was by far the most uncomfortable situation I'd been in. This man had tried to kidnap me so many times and kill my friends, and the very idea that he was only doing this because he wanted a child from me was more than just degrading. Here he was calling me their pet, but to him… I was worse than that.

I was just a broodmare.

Mulling over my thoughts, I resisted the urge to get angry. He of course, being much too perceptive for his own good, noticed the shift in my emotion.

A cruel smile played on his lips. 'Did I say something to anger you?' He inquired.

I ignored him and he didn't say anything more. He didn't need to, as he already knew the answer to the question he'd asked me.

My anger died down the longer we walked and I noticed just how beautiful the village was. There was so much to do and every shop along the street had made an effort to decorate their exteriors. I knew it would look so pretty at night, with all the paper lanterns everywhere.

After some time of walking, Kazama turned around to face me. The sudden movement caught me by surprise and I bumped into his chest, staggering backwards a little. He just smirked at me, but said nothing about it. 'Stay here and don't move.' He instructed, gesturing lazily to the bench beside me. It was right against a tree, near the bridge going over the water.

Before I could ask where he was going, he slipped into the crowd.

I frowned, looking down in my lap. Where had he gone?

I played with the bracelet around my wrist. The one I'd been given as a child in the Yukimura village. It was the only evidence of my life before Edo. The gold chain suited the colour of the kimono and once again I admired the intricate embroidery. How much had he paid for this, exactly?

Before I could think about it too much, I felt someone sit down beside me. But it wasn't Kazama.

I flinched in surprise as I saw a strange man. He grinned, and I could tell he'd just come from the drinking house. He reeked of sake. 'Forgive me for saying this so suddenly but you are absolutely _beautiful_.' He sighed, swaying a little as he sat.

I briefly scanned the crowd for Kazama, but he wasn't around. 'Uh… thanks.' I said awkwardly, moving a little further away from him.

I resisted the urge to recoil as his hand came up to gently tug the loose curl of hair framing my face. 'Say, why don't you let me buy you a drink? A lady such as yourself should never be made to buy her own drinks.' He slurred.

I froze as his fingers slid down my cheek, and his smile grew giddy the more he touched my skin. 'No thanks.' I said, swatting his fingers away from me.

The man didn't even have time to look disappointed before a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. 'You have a single second to get lost before I spill your guts.' He growled. His eyes blazed with hatred similar to when he looked at Hijikata. I felt my skin crawl from the animosity of it.

The man shrivelled under his regard and quickly scurried away.

Kazama watched him disappear entirely before he sat down beside me. In his spare hand he had a small bag.

When I felt another hand on my face again, it was warm and gentle. 'Beauty such as this doesn't deserve to be in the hands of a human man.' He said wistfully.

I went red, pushing his hand away from me. My heart was pounding in my chest from the feeling of his skin on mine. 'You're doing exactly what he did.' I muttered.

His face hardened. 'Don't liken me to that peasant. I only touch what's mine.'

I didn't argue with him, and when he saw that I wasn't going to speak he passed me the bag. 'Here.'

I looked at him cautiously before I took it from his hands. Opening it, I saw it was a tray of dango. My mouth watered.

'What about you?' I asked. He looked at me like I'd just asked a stupid question. 'I'm fine. Now hurry up and eat.'

I pulled a stick of dango out, resisting the urge to grin. This was my favourite food in the whole world. Did he know this or did he buy it coincidently?

As soon as the taste hit my tongue, I sighed. Even in his dominating presence, I ate all three ravenously. The taste reminded me of all the times I'd gone into the city with Sen to eat. We always got dango together and we'd sit around this area and chat until the sun went down.

When I'd finished, I wiped my sticky hands on the napkin. It occurred to me in that moment that he'd sat there and watched me eat the whole time. I was glad I had been too absorbed in my joy to notice, because there was no feeling more uncomfortable than someone watching you eat. Especially when that someone was Kazama. I felt like he was constantly judging me, even for the way I cleaned my fingers.

'Do you want more?' His velvety voice pierced my thoughts. Stunned by the question, I just stared at him like a startled rabbit. 'Uh…'

He frowned at me condescendingly. 'Did you hear me?'

I went red, looking away. 'I'm fine… thank you for the food.' I said quickly.

He watched me for a few more seconds with his belittling gaze before he stood up. 'Let's go then.'

I did as he said, putting the rubbish in the bin as I passed it.

I couldn't trust any good deeds he did today, since I knew he was just trying to manipulate me. What did he think he could change anyway? It would take thousands of dates for me even to become _slightly_ comfortable around him.

I thought back to what Sen said at the meeting, about how she was confused why he'd even bothered to pursue me. After all, Sen had offered him precisely what he wanted; an heir to his clan. Was it really just his pride that compelled him to continue chasing me? It wouldn't surprise me though. If there was one thing Kazama had in abundance, it was pride.

Suddenly a sparkle caught my eye, and I turned to look at a jewellery stall. I immediately wandered over to it, breaking away from Kazama to see what was being sold. He noticed almost immediately that I'd left his side and he turned around to grab my arm. 'What are you doing?' He sighed impatiently.

I tensed as he touched me, and he promptly let me go as he felt my muscles stiffen. 'It's just jewellery, let's go. That thing in your hair is worth more than all of these combined.' He urged intolerantly.

I pouted a little, but was still shocked by what he'd disclosed. 'But I want to buy something for Sen.' I said, embarrassed as my voice came out as a slight complaint. He looked down at me for a few seconds, before assuming once more his sour expression. 'Buy that woman a muzzle. Now let's go.'

'Kazama-san.' I begged as he went to grab my hand to tug me away from the stall. His lips twisted as he looked into my pleading eyes. For a while I thought he was going to pull me along regardless, but he didn't. 'Fine.' He muttered.

I felt proud of myself for managing to persuade him and I took my time in analysing the hairpins, bracelets and necklaces laid out on the table in front of me. They were all so beautiful. I only hoped I had enough money.

I trailed my fingers over a silver comb, engraved with little birds. It was exquisite.

The woman behind the stall noticed me looking at it once she'd managed to tear her eyes off Kazama's face. 'Oh, does this one interest you?' She asked.

I nodded, smiling softly as the woman picked it up. 'Does your husband approve too?' She laughed.

I frowned, tilting my head a little in confusion, before I felt a warm hand touch my face. Kazama made me look at him, his grip on my chin tender. 'There is nothing that wouldn't suit my beautiful wife.' He breathed.

My face went bright red as the woman clasped her hands. 'Aren't you a lucky girl!' She laughed. 'Because it's New Year's Day and because you're both so adorable, I'll give it to you for 3 gold coins.'

I hastily handed over the money and she placed the comb in a little black bag. 'Happy New Years!' She trilled as we walked away.

Kazama looked beyond smug as he left the stall. 'That's your punishment for talking back to me.' He said without delay.

I pressed my cold hand to my burning cheeks. I couldn't even say anything to him because I was so embarrassed.

He seemed to enjoy the panicked look on my face as we carried on though the street. He honestly had no shame, saying such humiliating things in public. I could only imagine what he'd be like if I actually _was_ his wife. I frowned at the thought. Would he continue to compliment me like that? Or would he treat me like a slave once he'd finally married me? My mind couldn't conceive a more horrid situation that being married to someone who would treat me like dirt.

Suddenly I felt a hand slide around my own and I gasped, looking at the person who'd taken it. It was an elderly woman with a warm smile and piercing blue eyes. Her hair was white, so white it almost glowed. She seemed friendly, but I got goosebumps when she touched me.

'You!' She exclaimed. I jumped when she addressed me. 'And you!' She suddenly said, grasping Kazama's hand. I expected him to flip out when she touched him, but he didn't. His face was strangely calm, although slightly perplexed.

'I challenge you to a game!' She said no sooner after she'd grabbed our hands. I was a little confused, but also curious. 'A game?' I questioned, biting my lip when Kazama shot a look my way.

The woman nodded fervently, pulling us by the hands to her stall. 'I can tell both of you are smart, jovial youngsters bursting with life!' She said enthusiastically. I wanted to laugh when she described Kazama as jovial. She couldn't have picked a more ill-fitting adjective if she tried.

Kazama still hadn't spoken yet, but his face was unreadable. The woman stood us in front of her table. 'If you both can complete the game in a set time then I will predict your future together.' She promised.

I looked at Kazama out of the corner of my eye. He was watching the woman with unblinking eyes, although not cruelly. 'Very well.' He said.

The woman appeared overjoyed and she gestured to the coloured bags in front of us. There were 5 small sacs sitting on the table, tied with cord so we couldn't see what was inside. 'Pick one of these. Any one.' She said.

Kazama was looking at me expectantly. 'Pick one.' He ordered.

I turned back to the table. 'Umm…' I mumbled, pressing my finger to my lips as I pondered. 'I'll choose the red one.' I said, pointing to the bright red bag. It was probably big enough to fit 3 apples inside.

The woman plucked it eagerly off the bench and packed the others away. 'The game you've chosen is a puzzle. Assemble it correctly within 5 minutes and I will disclose your future with one another, be it good or bad.'

I feared she would say something embarrassing about our future, but I took comfort in the fact that she would just be making it up anyway. No one could tell the future.

Kazama picked up the red bag and untied the cord. I was kind of stunned he'd agree to do something like this, but my mind reminded me that he was only doing it to manipulate me.

He poured the puzzle pieces out onto the table when the woman told us we could start.

Kazama's fingers moved quickly as he sorted through them. I really had no idea what was going on, but I helped him spread them out. 'Find the corner pieces first. Work from the outside in.' He instructed.

I did as he said wordlessly, finding the puzzle pieces that had flat edges. Kazama was frowning slightly as he concentrated, already making a start on the border. The puzzle pieces had a mix of dark and light images on them, but I couldn't even guess what it was yet.

I'd only done a puzzle once before and that was with the Shinsengumi on one of the nights they got drunk after a successful fight that day. They'd pulled out a heap of their board games and forced me to sit through 3 hours of chess, puzzles and card games before they finally passed out.

I wondered what they were doing now, and if any of them had come into town to enjoy the festival. Just because Kazama was here didn't mean they needed to stay back at headquarters.

'Oh! It's a cloud!' I said excitedly as Kazama slid another puzzle piece into place. It wasn't the whole picture, just a little bit in the corner that he'd managed to uncover.

He completely ignored my excitement and continued to work. He looked really serious. He didn't think this lady could actually tell the future, did he? Kazama didn't seem like the sort of person to believe in things like that. Even so, the possibility that he was so desperate to learn our fate made me blush.

'You have just one minute left!' The woman said. Kazama didn't seem phased by the pressure. His fingers worked as seamlessly as ever. I noticed that his nails were neat and trimmed. He obviously took care of himself, which wasn't a surprise. It was evident his pride also extended to his appearance as well.

With just 20 seconds to go, I placed the last piece of the puzzle into place. It was a picture of the sky; half day, half night. In the centre was a giant circle, half the moon and half the sun. There were tiny stars in the night half and clouds in the day half. It was a beautiful picture.

I ran my fingers over the glossy surface of the image, and the woman clapped her hands together. 'Well done, both of you.' She congratulated. Kazama took a step back from the table once she'd confirmed we'd succeeded.

The woman turned the picture around to face her and she sighed with something close to relief. 'You completed it in time, so as promised, I will let you in on your future with one another.'

I fiddled with the small comb bag in my hand nervously as I awaited her prediction. Kazama appeared nonchalant, as usual.

When the woman opened her eyes, my skin tingled. 'Your future is held in the picture you created together.' She said after a whole minute of intense silence.

She turned it back around to us, and we both looked down at it again. 'Sun and moon. Day and night. Starkly opposing, yet one could not exist without the other. They are complete equals despite their difference, complementing each other perfectly.' She trailed off as she finished her sentence.

Looking up at us kindly, she continued. 'There is no stronger pairing than that of the sun and moon. I can sense that you both will share many hundreds of years in a peaceful love that few have yet experienced. A love that burns like fire.'

I went red at her words, looking at the dirt under my feet.

Kazama and I? A peaceful love? I wanted to snort in disbelief at what she'd said. There was no way on earth any of that would happen.

Kazama flicked her a small sac of coins when she'd finished speaking and she bowed to him. 'Thank you. And good luck.' She said as Kazama started to leave.

I smiled at the lady before I left too, and quickly hurried after him.

He gave me a sidelong glance as I caught up, and I realised he was smirking. I frowned at him. 'You don't actually believe that do you?' I asked.

He seemed amused by my scepticism. 'Who knows?' He replied, and he left it at that.

I walked beside him, her words still ringing in my ear.

 _Sun and moon. Day and night. A love that burns like fire._

* * *

It was getting dark when Kazama turned around to face me, once again without warning.

He steadied me with a hand when I bumped into his chest, and I shrunk away from him. He chuckled at my reaction, but didn't mention it. 'Let's go. We have to hurry or we will be late.' He said.

'Late?' I squeaked as he took my hand and started to tug me towards the end of the street. It wasn't yet sunset, and already he was taking me home? I shuddered as a strange sensation stirred inside me. I refused to believe it was disappointment. But I had to admit, today hadn't been entirely unpleasant.

After the game, we'd wandered around for a bit more, then rested under a tree by the city ponds and fed some ducks. It had been weird to do all these things with Kazama, like we really were a couple. I wanted to kick myself every single time I realised I hadn't disliked the activities we'd done. But I was still planning on telling him I disliked it. Once those simple words had left my mouth, I'd never have to see him again.

A few people were leaving now, but the majority would stay for the sight of the city lit up with lanterns. I was very much disheartened that I would miss everyone releasing their lanterns into the sky.

I swallowed as I opened my mouth to speak. 'Uh… Kazama-san?' I asked. He didn't turn to look at me; he kept pulling me along behind me, although not roughly. 'What?' He asked.

I blushed. 'Do you mind if we… uh… stay to watch the lanterns?' I suggested.

He turned back to look at me with an eyebrow raised. He appeared proud of himself. 'You're asking to spend more time with me?' He purred.

I went red, looking away from him.

'If we do we will be late.' He sighed finally.

My heart sunk. Then couldn't he just leave me here to watch them by myself if he was so desperate to get rid of me?

I let him pull me along behind him, dissatisfied. I'd actually thought he might have said yes.

But I guess not.

Silently, he led us back the way we came.


	3. Chapter 3: Sunset

**Sunset**

I trailed along behind Kazama silently, my head hung as I realised I would miss the lanterns that night.

I'd been so excited to see them. That was my favourite part of the New Year's celebrations. I knew I'd get to see at least some from the Shinsengumi headquarters, but there was nothing like watching hundreds of people release them simultaneously from the main marketplace in town. That sight was truly breathtaking.

The sun was dipping low in the sky now, but there was still daylight. Once the last rays of sun vanished, that's when the lanterns would be released.

Kazama was walking in front of me. He seemed to have a pleased demeanour about him since what that old lady had said. I'd never heard anything more ridiculous. Kazama and I? In love? There was nothing more unlikely than that happening.

Suddenly he sighed. 'Come here.' He said, stopping in his tracks.

I froze, a bit of fear welling up inside me. We were at the outskirts of the town now, a little bit out of the city and heading for the forest where he could use his oni speed without being noticed.

He turned around when he sensed I hadn't moved. He fixed me with a chastising look. Before I knew it, he had scooped me up in his arms like how he'd done earlier today. 'We will be late if we don't hurry.' He said.

I frowned. 'You said you'd return me after sunset. It's not yet sunset.' I told him.

He smirked at me, pulling me tighter to his chest. 'It almost sounds like you want me to remain with you. Hearing you struggle for excuses to persuade me to stay sounds sweeter than I ever thought it would.' He purred.

I blushed, turning away from him. 'I'm not trying to persuade you.' I mumbled.

His voice so close to me gave me a feeling inside my stomach I'd never felt. 'I'm not taking you back. Not yet.' He said.

I looked back up at him in surprise. 'Then where are we…?'

He gave me a look that silenced me. 'Just hold on.'

I sighed, gripping the folds of his soft haori in preparation for his swift depart. I pressed my cheek to his chest, but was surprised when he didn't move.

I timidly looked at him again. 'What?'

He was regarding me smugly. 'I was just enjoying the feeling of you clinging to me.'

Immediately after those words left his mouth, the world grew blurry again. I was forced to huddle up against him and screw my eyes shut as the words rushed past us.

It took longer this time, and I realised the air whipping past me grew colder and colder. I knew he wouldn't risk trying to kidnap me, but I couldn't help the fear enter my heart of where he was taking me. After years of him trying to kidnap me, I'd been conditioned into thinking that there was an evil motive behind everything he did.

But he didn't take me anywhere evil. When the pace finally slowed down and I was placed back on my feet again, I realised he'd taken us up the side of the mountain.

'Why are we here?' I asked him, puzzled.

He just grabbed my wrist again and resumed pulling me along. 'I won't hurt you.' He sighed, almost frustrated.

I let him lead me up the mountain path, through the forest. The earth smelt so good and I breathed it in, enjoying the feeling of the chill against my skin. I had always loved the cold, probably due to the fact that I'd grown up in the snow for the first 7 years of my life. Even though I had virtually no memories about my time in the Yukimura village, I still felt a hollowness inside of me that nothing had succeeded in filling.

Something told me it would never be filled.

Kazama suddenly took us off the path. 'Watch your footing. It gets rocky from here.' He warned.

I was proud of myself when I stopped before I hit his chest. 'Stay close to me.' He said. Before I could ask why, he was leading me out past the last of the thicket.

I felt my stomach drop as I saw where we were. A giant slab of stone jutted out from the side of the mountain. And we were about to walk onto it.

'Uh…' My voice wavered as he stepped up onto the jagged piece of rock. It was quite big so I wouldn't fall off if I didn't go too close to the edge, but I was so high up that my legs started to tremble. I was petrified of heights.

'Come on.' He said impatiently as he brought us over to the middle of the rock. I immediately sat down, feeling relief as I felt stabilised. The wind was cold up here but not strong enough to blow us off the edge.

When I'd finally calmed down, I noticed just how beautiful the landscape was. I could see the whole city from up here. Everything, even the farms.

'Wow!' I said audibly, admiring the little dots of white and black I could see. Cattle.

The sun was still making its way down, preparing itself to disappear for yet another night. The sight was incredible. The last rays of daylight tinted the sky blood red and streams of light reflected in every direction.

I'd never seen a sunset as beautiful as this one in my whole life.

Kazama sat down beside me, staring out at the sunset.

For a long while we just watched it together, amazed at how fast the sun was setting. I could almost see it move right before my eyes, falling lower and lower as it readied itself to be engulfed by the horizon.

'This is my favourite time of day.' His voice pierced the tranquil silence.

When I looked at him, he was looking at the sun. I couldn't see a single scrap of malice on his face, or distaste, or even sarcasm. He looked completely at peace and his ruby eyes no longer scared me. In this light, I could see just how beautiful they were. The most mesmerising eyes I'd seen in my life, with flecks of different shades of reds and pinks. His beauty hit me so hard I almost stopped breathing. His hair seemed to be made of gold thread, his skin was alight with the sun. In fact he looked like he was almost… _on_ _fire_. The light seemed to be coming from within him, too.

If the old lady was right, then he would be the sun and I the moon.

When he turned his head to me, he didn't even smirk. For a long time we just looked at each other in silence. I wasn't even embarrassed that I was staring so shamelessly at him, and he at me. I was so transfixed by his appearance that I didn't even budge when he shifted a little closer.

He didn't try to do anything else, not even touch me. Looking into his eyes was all that was needed to render me immobile. The feeling of his skin would have been too much for me to handle in that state.

It was only when the sun had completely set that I was released from the spell he'd cast over me.

He turned away to watch the last ray disappear and the pinks and reds drain from the horizon. The sky was now tinged with navy, a slight sprinkle of stars dusted amongst the waning colours of dusk.

I struggled to control my pounding heart as my senses returned to me.

I was still very much delirious from the scene I'd just witnessed.

'I chose that colour because it reminds me of the sunset, the time directly after the sun disappears and the sky is dyed with pink.'

His voice caught me by surprise, and I felt the vibrations from it reverberate throughout my body. 'The colour of what?' I asked.

He looked at me blankly, before he sighed. 'The colour of your kimono. The one you're wearing.'

I blushed, looking down at it. 'It's very beautiful. Thank you.' I murmured coyly.

He inclined his head in acknowledgment of my thanks. 'It's just so happens it's the same colour as your cheeks right now.'

I covered them hastily with my hands. I was certain that after his remark they were moreso red than pink.

He smirked, turning back to the sky. 'You really are an interesting woman.'

When I looked at him, he wasn't smirking anymore. His eyes were gliding over the navy sky, analysing the map of the stars.

Suddenly something occurred to me, and in my shock I raised to sit on my calves. 'Wait a minute!' I said aloud.

Kazama looked at me with a slight frown on his face, waiting for me to explain myself.

That lady… how had she known?

I regarded Kazama suspiciously. 'That lady said we would have hundreds of years together. Why did she say that? If she believed we were human?'

Kazama surprised me by grinning, leaning back on both his arms. 'You may be interesting, but you're incredibly slow.' He sighed.

I recoiled a little from his insult, but he spoke before I could say anything else. 'I can tell you've been raised amongst humans. Your inability to sense the presence of other Onis is appalling.'

My surprise overruled his insult. 'Oni?' I squeaked. He rolled his head to look at me. 'Yes, Oni.' He confirmed, analysing my face to see my reaction.

I settled back down beside him. So… she was an Oni. No wonder I got those goosebumps.

I slid my hands down my arms, remembering the chills I got.

Suddenly Kazama caught my attention by pointing out at the village. 'Look. I took you all the way up here to see this so don't zone out and miss it.' He said.

Confused, I looked where he was pointing to.

Hundreds of lights were rising up from the main square in the city. I could hear the dull roar of the cheers of the people down below as the lanterns were released into the night.

'Lanterns!' I squealed, crawling slightly over to the edge.

I chickened out before I could get too far, but Kazama's strong arms picked me up and carried me closer.

'No!' I squeaked as he brought me to the edge. He sat down, plonking me beside him so our legs were dangling over the side.

I shifted subconsciously closer to him, and he sighed. 'I won't let you fall. Look at the lanterns, woman, before you miss them.'

I clutched at his haori as the wind tickled my feet, but not even my fear could distract me from the brilliance of the scene I was witnessing. The lanterns spread out slowly through the air, rising up into the night like tiny fireflies.

'So beautiful!' I sighed. I swung my legs a little in delight like a little child.

'Beautiful indeed.' Kazama said lightly beside me. If I hadn't have been so absorbed in what I was seeing, I would have noticed he wasn't looking at the lanterns, or the stars or even the moon gleaming as it came up from behind the mountain.

The continuous roar of those below carried into my ears and I smiled. 'The night would have to be my favourite time. The stars are so fascinating, and so pretty.' I sighed, almost to myself.

He didn't say anything, and we watched in silence as they continued to spread out.

After several minutes, they had disappeared into oblivion. The only blazing orbs in the sky were now the stars, albeit too high up for me to see as clearly.

'I should take you back before those mutts start frothing at the mouth.' He suddenly sighed.

I lowered my head as I felt a surge of displeasure. No matter how hard I tried to tell myself I wanted to go home, to be free from him, the reality was that some part of me didn't want to leave. I knew there would be no way I could go back to disliking him after tonight. He'd achieved the impossible, despite everyone's doubts.

I felt his fingers suddenly glide down my jaw, and he turned my face gently to look at him. His eyes were swirling red, dull like the coals of a fire. His beauty even in the darkness made my breath catch in my throat.

'But before I do…' He said, slowly, like he was tasting each word. 'I need you to tell me the truth of what you thought about today.'

I swallowed. This was the chance I'd been waiting for, the scene I'd been rehearsing in my mind since he'd first asked me out on a date.

 _I'm sorry Kazama-san. I appreciate it but I don't want to do this again._

Those words I'd practiced so often, even aloud. Spending hours making sure my voice wouldn't waver and give away that I'd staged it. Those two simple sentences that I'd spent a month and a half rehearsing.

But when it came down to it, I just couldn't lie to him. Not looking into his eyes like this, and knowing he would know. The truth was I'd enjoyed myself. The truth was I'd had fun. And to my horror, the truth was… he'd managed to shift my opinion of him.

I opened my lips softly, and he made sure not to let my face go so I had to look into his eyes as I told him how I felt. 'I…' I managed to splutter.

When I went to lower my eyes, I felt his thumb slide over my lips. It was a gentle warning not to avert my eyes.

I looked back up at him and they captured mine with even more intensity than before. The truth spilled out of me before I could at least figure out how to word it. 'I had fun today. Thanks for taking me up here too, Kazama-san. It was really nice' I said.

His eyes flashed, and a mischievous grin spread across his face. 'So you didn't lie to me. And you even used my name.' He said, letting my face go.

I turned away from him as my cheeks blazed and he chuckled. He closed his eyes as he smirked. 'I wonder why the sound of my name from your lips pleases me so.'

That only made my blush darken, and without warning he plucked me up off the ground and into his arms. The way he looked down at me made me clutch his haori a little tighter. 'I'll take you back now, and you can tell them yourself what you just told me. I'm sure they will all be pleased to hear it.' He teased.

Dammit… I would have to tell the others what I said. After a month and a half of swearing to them that I'd get rid of him.

Before another thought could enter my mind, the sight of the village disappeared from my vision.

* * *

With a slide of his fingers over my chin and a provocative twitch of the lips, he was gone.

As soon as he vanished I let out a breath I felt like I'd been holding in all day. I was exhausted from today. I couldn't wait to go to bed, but something told me I wouldn't get any sleep anyway. Too many things had happened that I needed to process.

When I turned around to walk back to the main room, I squealed as I saw Sen in front of me. She looked relieved I'd gotten back safely. 'Chizuru-chan!'

I smiled at her, already dreading the question she was about to ask. 'So? Did you tell him?' She asked me eagerly.

I winced in internal agony at the upcoming scolding I was going to get.

She tugged me closer to the main building as we talked. 'What did you say? And what did he say? Did he get angry when you told him you didn't like it?' She pressed.

I sighed, taking in a deep breath. 'Well… uh.'

Suddenly Sen stopped, turning me around to face her. Her expression was pained, stressed even. 'Don't tell me…'

When I blushed a dark red, she let me go and took a step back. 'Don't tell me… you… you actually…?' Her voice was getting higher and higher pitched.

When I had to cover my face entirely and turn away from her, that was the final clue. 'You enjoyed it, didn't you?' She accused, putting her hands on her hips.

When she saw my shoulders slump she let out a slow breath. 'I can't believe that bastard actually did it. I can't believe he… he…' She stopped talking to regain her control. 'What did he do then that was so amazing that he managed to make himself bearable for an evening?'

I swallowed. 'Well… uh. We did a few things, actually.'

'Like what?' She deadpanned. I sat down on the bench beside the garden. 'Well…we went for a walk around the city, and played a game, fed some ducks and… uh… watched the sunset and the lanterns from the Northern mountain.' I mumbled the last part extra quickly.

Describing my date to her was painful.

Sen looked at me with a blank expression before she rubbed her temples. 'Kazama planned a day like that? And the sunset too? And _lanterns_? That's so… _romantic_.' She sighed, cringing as she was forced to put his name and the word romantic in the same sentence.

I put my face in my hands again, ashamed. 'It was really beautiful.' I mumbled.

Sen watched me suffer in silence, her hands on her hips. She was still trying to wrestle with her incredulity. 'So… what now? You don't like him do you?' She almost whispered.

'No!' I squeaked desperately. 'I don't like him but I…I don't hate him either. I don't know how I feel.'

Sen sat down beside me, looking as exhausted as me. 'Wow.' She breathed.

We sat there in silence while we both processed the reality of the situation.

I pulled the hairpin from my bun and my hair tumbled down my back. I held it in my hands. 'There was a woman in the market who said she'd tell our future together.'

Sen's interest perked up again. 'And did she?'

I nodded. 'She was an oni, as well.'

Sen frowned a little. 'An oni? Well, what did she say?'

I went red. 'She said Kazama and I were like the sun and moon, and that we… we…' I trailed off as the embarrassment became too much.

Sen encouraged me with desperate elbow nudging, and I sighed. 'She said we would have hundreds of years of peaceful love. A love that would burn like fire.'

Sen's mouth fell open. For a while she didn't speak. 'You and Kazama? _Kazama_?' Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

I frowned. 'But it's ok because it's not true.'

'Did she have blue eyes?' Sen asked.

I looked at her, startled by her random question. 'Uh… yeah. Why?'

Sen's face remained calm. 'No reason.' She continued almost without hesitation. 'I personally can't imagine anything worse than being married to that giant idiot. I mean, I feel bad because he's still chasing you, but on the other hand I'm immensely grateful he didn't want me to have his child because sleeping with that bastard would just be…'

She shuddered in horror, making a face like she'd sucked on a lemon. 'Let's just say I'd rather cut my womb out.'

We both giggled.

Suddenly I was reminded of the gift I'd bought for her. 'Oh!' I exclaimed, slipping my hand under the folds of my kimono. I pulled out the black pouch and gave it to her. 'I got this for you.' I said.

Sen looked excited as she opened it. When she pulled out the comb, she hugged me tightly. 'Thank you, Chizuru-chan!' She said gratefully.

I smiled. 'No, thank you. For helping me over the past few years and also with getting ready this morning. This is only something small.'

Sen clutched it to her heart. 'Thank you.' She said again, and she placed it down in her lap.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, she pulled me up from the bench. 'Alright. Well you better get it over and done with and go and tell the others, since they've been buzzing around all afternoon trying to calm themselves down. I've never seen them like that before.' She laughed.

I blushed. 'They're going to hate me.' I mumbled, shuffling my feet as she dragged me towards the common room.

Sen giggled. 'They might be even more surprised than me to hear that you actually liked it. Geez. It still blows my mind that an arsehole like him could plan a day like that. Far out.' She sighed, shaking her head in disbelief for the thousandth time since I'd arrived.

* * *

I lay in bed that night, unable to fall asleep.

I'd told the others the truth, and the silence that had filled the room afterwards had been horrendous. I could tell each and every one of them thought I was crazy and their anger towards Kazama had increased tenfold. They'd been truly bewildered that he'd managed to organise such a day, maybe more shocked than Sen.

I sighed, rolling over in my futon.

If I'd have been able to lie to him, then tonight would have been the last time I saw him. I could have lived without fear that he was going to keep trying to kill my friends, and been at peace knowing he'd never try to take me away. But no matter how long I thought about it, I couldn't bring myself to regret my decision. Even though I'd told myself he was only manipulating me, I'd still allowed him to get under my skin.

I didn't know how long it would be until I saw him again. He'd said as he parted from me earlier that it would probably be a while since he was leaving the city.

But I knew I would see him again.

He'd promised, after all.

* * *

 **Ending note**

FORTUNATELY THIS IS NOT THE END. I'm writing the sequel, titled No Longer Strangers, which you can find on my profile or by searching it up. It will be much longer than this one so get prepared for some serious awesomeness. Please go check it out !


End file.
